Annie/Trivia
General * Annie was one of the first six champions designed (the others being , , , , and ).@Riot, the first champion EVER madeGuinsoo expanding first roster to six champions * Annie is currently the only champion to have 12 skins including Classic. * Annie is the second champion to have her ability icons remade with a Visual Update (the first being ) * currently has the highest AP ratio in the game ( with initial cast as well as all 45 ticks from ' aura). * Annie is the first fire-themed champion (the second being ). Development * Annie & names respectively come from a Riot Games Inc. Gameplay Producer's girlfriend and her favorite . * Annie and her title of 'the Dark Child' draw inspiration from several sources: ** Annie derives from Hebrew חַנָּה Ħannāh, from Semitic noun "grace",https://ahdictionary.com/word/semitic.htmlSanmartín, J. Glossary of Old Syrian, p. 427-430 shared with & possibly . ** The conflict between Annie & her step-mother Leanna parodies the Wicked Stepmother trope, though observers could empathize with Leanna's rancor at Annie, whom Leanna blamed for the deaths of Leanna's daughter Daisy & Annie's father Gregori. ** Annie & Tibbers may reference the folk-tale . ** Her and bear-themed clothing might have been inspired by from . Lore * lost button eye was due to an incident where Annie lost her step-sister, Daisy. * Her current appearance was due to an unknown adopted family that lived around the Ironspike Mountain regions of Noxus. Quotes * Annie's jokes may be based on 's nonsensical manner of speech from . ** }} has her audibly and purposely mispronouncing 'animal'. * }} references the first line of the popular children's rhyme 'I'm rubber, you're glue'. * }} references her passive and how after using four abilities, the fifth use will a target. * }} references the children's counting rhyme ' '. ** In the Latin American server, it was changed to "¿Onta bebé?, aquí está. Fuego" ('Where's the baby? There he is. Fire') referencing from . *** In V3.10, it was changed yet again to "De tin marín de do, te quemé" ('De tin marín de do, I burned you') referencing the children's counting rhyme De tin marín de do pingüe... * }} references the American version of the nursery rhyme . ** In the Latin American server, V3.10 changed it to "Sol, solecito, quémense un poquito" ('Sun, sun, burn you a little bit') partially referencing a children's song. * Annie, , , , and all share the quote . * }} may be referencing 's statement when defeated by 12-year-old in . * }} references . Skins ; * She is one of the four Collector's Edition skins (together with , and ) and the only one still available for purchase (could only be obtained by purchasing said edition's digital copy). ** At one point she was to be bundled to celebrate her visual update (coupled with the fact the Collector's Edition was outdated) yet it never happened and as a result she became the first skin sale to ever be denied to the public. * Her old might have influenced her visual update. ** Her International Updated splash art was further updated to the Chinese version. Previously she had a much more where currently she has a more cheerful one. The Chinese edited version is a direct reference to the old Chinese splash art. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ; * She references . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ; * She references (Annie is dressed as the titular Alice and Tibbers as the White Rabbit). * This skin was a response to the player request to have Tibbers with a different appearance. It was classified as Legendary back when it was released, but features present in today's Legendary skins (modified ability particles, different emote or recall animation, new voiceover, etc.) are absent from this one. * She shares this theme with: ** ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2011 along with: ** ** ** * She references the . * Tibbers' design is based upon the best-known 's incarnation of , rather than the original book's description.M. Shelley, Frankenstein, chap. 5 ; * She is dressed in a Tibbers and is carrying a doll in her own image, while Tibbers is dressed as her. ** The doll resembles the infamous one. ** She shares this theme with: *** *** *** *** ; * She shares this theme with: ** ; * Annie was originally going to have blonde hair. * Annie creating a circle of magic in the old might be referencing . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2013 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** ** ** * Tibbers strongly resembles the from , who fights with Flame Kung-Fu ('Flame-Fu'). ** Oddly and coincidentally enough, this skin was released four days after , the newest series entry in eight years. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** *** She also shares the Panda theme with: **** . ; * She was released in celebration of Valentine's Day 2015 along with: ** ** * She resembles . * Tibbers resembles one of the . ** It's the first skin where Tibbers doesn't appear menacing, lacking sharp claws or exposed teeth. * Tibbers' face resembles 's. * A statue of can be seen in the background. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * This skin was the first skin to be primarily obtained via with Hextech Crafting. * She references with Tibbers being a and Annie being a . * The streets of Zaun can be seen in the background. * Her outfit resembles . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Relations * In Annie's current lore, Gregori's epithet is shortened to "the Gray" and Amoline is now just called "a witch". * Tibbers was hand-crafted by Annie's mother, with the mythical Shadow Bears as a template, and is the only memento she has of her. She uses it as a focus for her pyromancy to bring Tibbers to lifehttps://boards.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/c/story-art/a8iX7Axv-annie?comment=001400000003 as opposed to the previous lore when he was just a Shadow Bear whom Annie herself enthralled. * Annie's stepmother is named Leeana and her stepsister is named Daisy just like the summons. It is unknown if these two are related or not. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2011 Harrowing Category:2013 Lunar Revel Category:2015 Valentines Day